More Bath time Fun
by MakoRain
Summary: I was so inspired by the feedback from Zack’s bubble bath that being the Cloud fan that I am, I couldn’t leave Strife out of the water. Random Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: I was so inspired by the feedback from Zack's bubble bath that being the Cloud fan that I am, I couldn't leave Strife out of the water. Lucky for Cloud, he has company beyond a squeaky bath toy. Ok, so this entire story took me roughly three hours to write but I've had the idea buzzing around in my head the entire day at work. Hope you like it! Please don't hate me as you continue reading…you'll understand my apology before hand when you get reading. By the way, the rating is only for those of you who want to mentally take things further than I did. (Do I really need to state the obvious and say that Square-Enix owns all Final Fantasy things and that they are envied beyond belief? I didn't think so.)

"**More Bath time Fun"**

By MakoRain

The peaceful sounds of Enya filled the small room with its calming melodies, effectively soothing the tension that seemed to linger still. Candles lined every available surface and caused a display of dancing shadows with each flicker of flame, merging with the steamy atmosphere to cover the room in a soft blanket of warmth. Cloud tried to hum along softly, but he just couldn't follow the tune; he never had been one for musical talent. How was supposed to be fully enjoying the warm bathwater's effect on his aching muscles, but something was missing. The tub was full of bubbles and Cloud slid farther into the depths, laying his head on a pillow while trying and failing to get comfortable against the porcelain's hard surface.

"Tifa!"

Cloud was growing tired of this soaking and since Tifa made him do it, she was going to damn hear about it.

"Tifa, get in here!"

The sound of footsteps on the stairs stopped him from yelling for her yet again. His mood was sour already without Tifa taking her dear sweet time. Tifa strolled in without knocking, pinning Cloud with eyes that had a bit of annoyance in them.

"What is it, Cloud?"

"You could have knocked first, you know. I could have been indecent."

"You called me, so I figured it would be safe. Plus, it's not like it's nothing I haven't seen before."

Cloud blushed slightly at her implications and gained his composure quickly to tell her off like he intended to earlier.

"This whole bubble bath thing isn't working."

"Why is that, Cloud?"

"How am I supposed to know? You're the one who said it worked wonders at relieving stress and tension, and guess what? I still have both."

"According to Zack, the scents of vanilla and chamomile combined with candlelight and Enya do the trick every time, at least for him."

"Wait, you got Zack in on this? Great, I'll never hear the end of it."

"On the contrary, Zack is the one who recommended it to me for you, since you need to lighten up every now and then."

Cloud glared at Tifa as she stood there smugly, fully clothed and dry that it made him envious. Thinking over the fact that Zack did this for him, maybe it was time to give it another try, since Zack had never let him down before.

"What I think is that you just have a negative mind set, Mr. Strife, so just sit back and _relax_!"

Tifa pushed him back a little into the water, giving him a stern look as if he dare try to disobey her. She was so damn cute when she was bossing him around that he couldn't help testing her a little.

"But I'm lonely." Cloud said coyly, looking straight into Tifa's eyes for any sign that he could get his way for once.

"I'll send Denzel up with a bath toy." She tried to say seriously but was smiling none the less.

"I had something else in mind."

Tifa walked towards Cloud and leaned next to him, resting her hands on the tub.

"Really? Well, you'll just have to wait because I have to finish closing the bar." She got up to turn around but Cloud caught her hand before she could leave.

"Promise you'll come back?"

"Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see."

Not letting go, he said, "But I made a promise to you that I have kept for all of these years, don't I get a little one in return?"

Her smile grew as she mentally recalled the promise he had made her at the well, and he was right; he had kept his word most of the time. He was there more than ever now to help her whenever needed.

Cloud kept hold of her hand, stroking the back of it gently with his wet fingers and felt the pleasurable chill resonate through her near form. He knew she was about to cave and so he added, "Please?" for good measure.

She looked back down into his mako blue eyes and never being able to resist them, she agreed. "Okay, I'll come back soon."

"Promise me."

"I promise, Cloud."

"Pinky swear."

He knew he was being childish but it had been so long since he had Tifa alone that he wanted to make the moment last as long as possible. Sure, they lived together but there was also Marlene and Denzel. He loved the two children like his own but sometimes things got out of hand with their mischievous games, and he was never one for discipline which left Tifa to handle the kids while he was out on deliveries all day or even days.

With Tifa, Cloud felt he could just shed his mask and be himself, not the hero or soldier everyone expected him to be. He also knew she loved it when he did this because he was so loveable, or so she once told him before. They hooked pinkies and kissed their thumbs, sealing the deal in the childhood vow of the sacred pinky swear.

"Now you may go, if you must."

"I must," Tifa replied ruefully before turning and walking out the door, closing it tightly behind her to keep the warm air from escaping.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know! It's sucks that I only posted one part of the story but this whole thing turned from 2 pages into like 10 and so I just felt like I needed to split it up. I also wanted to make sure that you readers were paying attention. Don't worry though, your patience and reviews (always recommended, even if you don't like it. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but some things I just can't change in my writing style. It's been working for me for the last 15 or so years, after all) have earned the rest of the tale so here is your reward, enjoy! Sorry if it's a let down but it's an ending at least. By the way, this part is set right after Tifa leaves, so there's no time lapse. So on with the story…

More Bath time fun, Part 2

After back to back deliveries all day, Cloud needed this time to refresh and wash the day away. Maybe it was all of the bubbles or the candles, but for some reason Cloud felt anything but relaxed. He lazily watched the burning flames floating along the room cast shadows on the wall, not really thinking, just content to exist. The shadows played tricks on his eyes as shapes came into and out of view from his past: Sephiroth's conceited grin stared back at Cloud as he stabbed Cloud in the shoulder in that last battle, the phantom pain causing his shoulder to twinge at the thought. Others were pleasant and he was lost in his childhood once again with Tifa, his best friend since they were little people; her laugh as he tickled her senseless, her radiant smile and her hazel eyes that could hold his trance until he finally looked away, focusing back on the form of the fire glowing all around him.

Tifa wasn't there yet, and Cloud was growing impatient once again. Sometimes he missed her so much that he knew it wasn't good. She had such a strong hold on him and him craving here presence every time she left a room made him painfully aware that something was happening…this is not how best friends should be. A small knock out the door pulled him back into reality.

"Yes?"

His heart sped up at the thought of Tifa finally joining him, only to see that it was Denzel. Hiding his slight disappointment, he looked at the small boy curiously. Denzel poked his head inside and looked around as if asking Cloud permission to enter, since Cloud was in a bath and all. It was fine since Cloud was covered from the chest down with bubbles.

"It's alright, you can come in."

Denzel's face brightened as he made his way towards Cloud and handed him a purple rubber ducky. Cloud looked down at the toy skeptically until he looked up to see Denzel's expectant face.

"Thanks, Denzel. That's very…thoughtful of you."

Denzel beamed to be doing Cloud a favor, and went on to say, "Tifa said you were lonely so I thought this would cheer you up." Coming closer, he whispered "It's Marlene's, she won't miss it," before turning to leave.

Cloud just laughed and put the ducky on the water, letting it float awhile until he pulled it under, then let it go to see it shoot back up to the top. This entertained him for some time until yet again; a knock came on the door.

"Enter," he replied, not looking up since it was probably Marlene coming for her duck that he didn't want to give up just yet.

Instead of Marlene's voice, Cloud was greeted with giggles coming from the doorway. He looked up to see Tifa trying to hide her laughter and failing miserably. Once again he felt heat spread across his face, this time in embarrassment at being caught playing with toys like he was a little boy. He pushed the duck away and sulked in his bath, ignoring Tifa's gaze until she came over and patted his head.

"Now, now, don't be like that. Come on, let me see that smile."

He couldn't help smiling as she lifted his chin up to meet her eyes. Not willing to give in so quickly, he moped some more. "What took you so long?"

"I had to finish cleaning and then I had to get ready for you."

Cloud's smile turned wolfish at what exactly she had been doing until she sat down on the seat of the toilet and started reading.

"What are you doing?" His shock took place of his first impulse of anger as she just sat there, reading while he was still in the tub, waiting for her.

"What does it look like?" she said smartly before looking up and her composure slipped at Cloud's glare, cracking under his stunned face.

"I'm sorry," she said between breaths, "I just couldn't pass it up. Teasing you is like my favorite hobby."

He had been mocked so much in such a short period of time that he had learned to deal with it; but this, he would not take lightly.

"This," he motioned to Tifa with her book and then back to himself, "is not what I had in mind."

"I know," she said coyly as she removed her shirt and pants to reveal a sexy yet tasteful swimsuit. Cloud watched her blissfully as she lowered herself into the bubbles across from him, his mind working at what was _underneath _the stretchy material.

"Is this better?"

He looked up to see a mysterious gleam in her eyes, giving him time to ponder the many meanings of her words.

"Definitely."

Her skin glistened with water and bubbles as she stretched her arms along the tub's sides, resting her head back on the pillow behind her, effectively enhancing her chest area as she breathed deeply. He could feel his body react instantly and all he was doing was _looking_ at her. _How would it be to _touch_ her?_ She could obviously sense his eyes still on her since she looked up and asked, "Something wrong?"

"No, just trying to get comfortable. Delivering heavy packages and riding for miles takes a lot of hard work."

"Oh, I bet it does."

He shifted slightly to accommodate the sudden rush of blood to one specific part of his anatomy.

"Maybe I can help."

He looked up at her with confusion, his thoughts still down south while she unknowingly offered her services. _Help with what?_ …_You have a dirty mind, Strife; she's your best friend. That makes it better_, he argued with his conscience as Tifa moved towards him, causing his breathing to speed up at her closeness. He didn't just lust after Tifa anyway; he felt like this just from the sound of her voice without having to look and see here near.

"Let me slip behind you," she asked as she rubbed against his arm.

"Okay." He was so dazed that he couldn't argue. Why would he _want_ to fight it when she was so close? Reason caught up with him though as he listlessly asked, "Why?"

"You'll see."

Her teasing manner only fueled his curiosity and so he slid forward to let her position herself behind him; she paused to rest on his back for a moment that blissfully felt like eternity. All to soon, Tifa distanced herself and Cloud was about to object until he felt her soft hands skillfully work at the tense muscles in his upper back; he couldn't stop the sigh that escaped from his mouth as she continued to work her magic along his lower back and then up along his shoulders and neck, humming along with Enya the entire time.

"Where did you learn to do this?" he asked, putty in her hands as she stayed at his shoulders.

"You wouldn't believe what skills you can pick up when traveling," she said lightly and he felt her breath tickle his ear. He leaned back more to be in as much contact as possible and just started to relax when a knock came at the door.

"Go away," Cloud murmured, lost in Tifa's touch and not caring about anything else.

"It could be important, Cloud," she reasoned, and was met with his soft "So?"

Tifa couldn't help smiling at how childish he could be but it never bothered her, it brought back memories of the Cloud she knew growing up; the little boy next door who would wait to walk with her to wherever she was going.

Neither had a chance to reply as Marlene impatiently came in and asked, "Cloud, can I have my ducky back? Denzel said…"

She drifted off as she took in Tifa and Cloud's compromising position, not that Marlene would know that but still, children aren't stupid. Marlene knew that _something_ was going on between her two guardians. She could see it in the look and change in attitude that came over Cloud whenever Tifa walked in the room; likewise with Tifa and her gaze that could never leave Cloud's blue eyes. They were _perfect_ for each other; they just needed time to figure that out. With that in mind, Marlene rushed to the side of the tub where Tifa was reaching over to get the rubber ducky and finding it, took it from Tifa's hands with a quick "thank you" and left the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Cloud glanced back at Tifa and she just shook her head, letting out a sigh of relief that that was over. It could have been worse; they could have actually been caught _doing _something. Still, this had moved beyond childish fun and that was partly Tifa's fault, she had all but thrown herself at Cloud tonight and she was somewhat ashamed. It was just that he looked so _good_ in bubbles and his blond hair was so damp and soft that she had the urge to touch it. She shifted behind Cloud and tried to put some comfortable distance between his warm body and her racing heart but was stopped by Cloud's quiet voice, so full of confusion that she had to look at him.

"Where are you going?" He tried to keep his tone light but a little bit of the hurt he felt crept in. He could never fake anything around Tifa, she just knew him too well, and sometimes it was annoying.

She looked at him pointedly as she said, "Over there, on my side of the tub."

"But why? I don't mind sharing my side." He could feel his grin growing as she replied. "I bet you don't, but don't you think we've done enough?"

"Nope."

She stayed on her side of the tub, so inviting and alone that Cloud couldn't help but move towards her. She visually stiffened as he approached, but he was going to make her relax whether she wanted to or not. She had helped him, now it was his turn to help her.

"I'm serious, Cloud. I don't want Marlene getting the wrong idea."

"About what?" he stopped, clearly puzzled. _What exactly was she getting at?_

"Well…us."

"And how would she be confused about that?" he was joking but he knew Tifa was over reacting, she had nothing to worry about. He continued to move towards her, undeterred by her semi-serious remark. All he wanted was to make her doubt go away, and being closer would help.

"Oh, I don't know. The constant flirting might be a start." It was banter but still held truth and he knew she was trying to stay calm. He was right in front of her now, and placed his well defined arms on each side of the tub behind her, effectively pinning her there.

"Flirting?" he asked quietly, turning his mako eyes onto her and seeing her tension slip. He brushed away a few strands of her hair, grazing her cheek with his wet fingers in the process and was rewarded with the pleasant chill running through her body to his. Tifa was unable to suppress a gasp as Cloud moved his fingers on to her mouth, tracing her lips.

"Cloud," she sighed and stopped, cornered but unable to flee, and shockingly, found she didn't _want_ to. She was unable to think, speak, do…all she could do was _feel_ everything around her. She had to look away from Cloud's eyes, lest she be pulled under completely. Tifa was fighting for self control, not knowing how long she could handle this; the soft touch of his skin sliding across hers, the water and bubbles along his body catching in the candlelight, the fresh clean scent of him above the vanilla…

Cloud could see Tifa hesitate and he just couldn't figure out why. Did she not want this? _Only one way to find out_. Cloud moved even closer, leaving barely an inch between their faces; Tifa's minor panting mixing with his own warm breath. It was driving him mad to be that close and yet not touch her, but he didn't move, not knowing what to do. He knew what he wanted to do, and when Tifa took deeper breaths and calmed down some what, he made his final decision and closed the distance between their lips in a soft, lingering kiss.

When he pulled back, Cloud was met with the best sight in the world: Tifa was dazed and glowing after their first kiss, and he couldn't stop himself as he kissed her once again, happiness spreading throughout his body. She urged him on as she slipped her arms out of the water and draped them around his neck, sliding a little deeper into the bath water. He pressed closer, not able to get enough of her moist lips and flickering tongue in his mouth; letting his hands slide hungrily over her body, along her shoulders and arms until they finally rested on the waistband along the small of her arched back.

That was when everything hit him, she still had on her swimsuit while he was very much naked. He braced himself with his arms as he pulled back, shaken at how far this had gone. Cloud backed away to his side of the tub again, leaving a stunned and puzzled Tifa to get up out of the water she was half-submerged in.

"What's wrong, Cloud?" The pain in her eyes rang clearly, stabbing him in the heart.

"It's just that, you have a swimsuit on….and I'm naked."

She smiled slightly as she glanced at the disappearing bubbles and flushed crimson. "I see."

"It's just not fair, me being exposed and you still covered."

"Nice try Cloud, but I don't think you're going to see me naked just yet."

"But you saw me."

"Not all of you," and with that, Tifa hopped out of the tub and dried herself off with a towel before throwing one over her shoulder to Cloud. He dried off quickly and wrapped the towel around his waist before wrapping his arms around her where she stood, wiping the steam off of the mirror. She leaned into his chest and both stood for a moment, gazing at the reflection of them connected in the mirror. Tifa pulled away first to turn off the music and he reluctantly let her go as he went about the task of blowing out the candles. As the room dimmed, he was mesmerized with the dancing smoke curling around Tifa's silhouette, and he had to hold her once again.

"Back to reality," Tifa whispered in the darkness, glancing at a towel clad Cloud and memorizing the moment.

Cloud grabbed her hands and drew her to him, not wanting this moment, this feeling, whatever _this_ was to go away. He breathed in Tifa's floral shampoo and realized that this is how he wanted things to be: him and Tifa, together, no longer best friends but something _more_.

"Is that what you want? This… to be just a dream?"

"What else is it, Cloud?"

"Reality, if you want it to be."

"I've been waiting forever, Cloud; all you had to do was ask."

"Tifa, all you had to do was let me."

"So where does that leave us?" Tifa was on the verge of giddy delight mixed with total confusion at his words.

"It leaves us here," Cloud replied, pulling her against him and kissing her lightly, his lips lingering and moving as he spoke, "If you want."

"I always have. I always will. I love you."

Cloud held her tightly, joy running through every fiber of his being. Tifa Lockheart loved him! The girl of his dreams since they were children loved _him_. How could he have been so worthy? It didn't matter; Cloud had Tifa once and for all, and all was right with the world.


	3. Naughty Bubbles Alt ending LEMON

A/N: Just to warn you, I couldn't take it anymore that Cloud and Tifa keep denying their animal instincts to go at it like the lust bunnies they are….so I made them, since I have the power of the written word. hee hee, so if you don't want to get the lovely mental image of Tifa and Cloud causing waves in a bath tub, shame on you, you're missing out. Really, it's up to you. If that didn't tell you this is a lemon then here it is plain and simple: WARNING LEMON TO COMMENCE. Turn back now, there's no stopping once you've reached this point, I mean it Oh, yeah, and I don't own FFVII …but I keep on wishing 3

**More Bath Time Fun Chapter 2**

**Alternate Ending: Naughty Bubbles**

After back to back deliveries all day, Cloud needed this time to refresh and wash the day away. Maybe it was all of the bubbles or the candles, but for some reason Cloud felt anything but relaxed. He lazily watched the burning flames floating along the room cast shadows on the wall, not really thinking, just content to exist. The shadows played tricks on his eyes as shapes came into and out of view from his past: Sephiroth's conceited grin stared back at Cloud as he stabbed Cloud in the shoulder in that last battle, the phantom pain causing his shoulder to twinge at the thought. Others were pleasant and he was lost in his childhood once again with Tifa, his best friend since they were little people; her laugh as he tickled her senseless, her radiant smile and her hazel eyes that could hold his trance until he finally looked away, focusing back on the form of the fire glowing all around him.

Tifa wasn't there yet, and Cloud was growing impatient once again. Sometimes he missed her so much that he knew it wasn't good. She had such a strong hold on him and him craving here presence every time she left a room made him painfully aware that something was happening…this is not how best friends should be. A small knock out the door pulled him back into reality.

"Yes?"

His heart sped up at the thought of Tifa finally joining him, only to see that it was Denzel. Hiding his slight disappointment, he looked at the small boy curiously. Denzel poked his head inside and looked around as if asking Cloud permission to enter, since Cloud was in a bath and all. It was fine since Cloud was covered from the chest down with bubbles.

"It's alright, you can come in."

Denzel's face brightened as he made his way towards Cloud and handed him a purple rubber ducky. Cloud looked down at the toy skeptically until he looked up to see Denzel's expectant face.

"Thanks, Denzel. That's very…thoughtful of you."

Denzel beamed to be doing Cloud a favor, and went on to say, "Tifa said you were lonely so I thought this would cheer you up." Coming closer, he whispered "It's Marlene's, she won't miss it," before turning to leave.

Cloud just laughed and put the ducky on the water, letting it float awhile until he pulled it under, then let it go to see it shoot back up to the top. This entertained him for some time until yet again; a knock came on the door.

"Enter," he replied, not looking up since it was probably Marlene coming for her duck that he didn't want to give up just yet.

Instead of Marlene's voice, Cloud was greeted with giggles coming from the doorway. He looked up to see Tifa trying to hide her laughter and failing miserably. Once again he felt heat spread across his face, this time in embarrassment at being caught playing with toys like he was a little boy. He pushed the duck away and sulked in his bath, ignoring Tifa's gaze until she came over and patted his head.

"Now, now, don't be like that. Come on, let me see that smile."

He couldn't help smiling as she lifted his chin up to meet her eyes. Not willing to give in so quickly, he moped some more. "What took you so long?"

"I had to finish cleaning and then I had to get ready for you."

Cloud's smile turned wolfish at what exactly she had been doing until she sat down on the seat of the toilet and started reading.

"What are you doing?" His shock took place of his first impulse of anger as she just sat there, reading while he was still in the tub, waiting for her.

"What does it look like?" she said smartly before looking up and her composure slipped at Cloud's glare, cracking under his stunned face.

"I'm sorry," she said between breaths, "I just couldn't pass it up. Teasing you is like my favorite hobby."

He had been mocked so much in such a short period of time that he had learned to deal with it; but this, he would not take lightly.

"This," he motioned to Tifa with her book and then back to himself, "is not what I had in mind."

"I know," she said coyly as she removed her shirt and pants to expose a rather revealing two-piece swimsuit that left little to the imagination. Cloud watched her blissfully as she lowered herself into the bubbles across from him, his mind working at what was _underneath _the stretchy material.

"Is this better?"

He looked up to see a mysterious gleam in her eyes, giving him time to ponder the many meanings of her words.

"Definitely."

Her skin glistened with water and bubbles as she stretched her arms along the tub's sides, resting her head back on the pillow behind her, effectively enhancing her chest area as she breathed deeply. He could feel his body react instantly and all he was doing was _looking_ at her. _How would it be to _touch_ her?_ She could obviously sense his eyes still on her since she looked up and asked, "Something wrong?"

"No, just trying to get comfortable. Delivering heavy packages and riding for miles takes a lot of hard work."

"Oh, I bet it does."

He shifted slightly to accommodate the sudden rush of blood to one specific part of his anatomy.

"Maybe I can help."

He looked up at her with confusion, his thoughts still down south while she unknowingly offered her services. _Help with what?_ …_You have a dirty mind, Strife; she's your best friend. That makes it better_, he argued with his conscience as Tifa moved towards him, causing his breathing to speed up at her closeness. He didn't just lust after Tifa anyway; he felt like this just from the sound of her voice without having to look and see here near.

"Let me slip behind you," she asked as she rubbed against his arm.

"Okay." He was so dazed that he couldn't argue. Why would he _want_ to fight it when she was so close? Reason caught up with him though as he listlessly asked, "Why?"

"You'll see."

Her teasing manner only fueled his curiosity and so he slid forward to let her position herself behind him; she paused to rest on his back for a moment that blissfully felt like eternity. All to soon, Tifa distanced herself and Cloud was about to object until he felt her soft hands skillfully work at the tense muscles in his upper back; he couldn't stop the sigh that escaped from his mouth as she continued to work her magic along his lower back and then up along his shoulders and neck, humming along with Enya the entire time.

"Where did you learn to do this?" he asked, putty in her hands as she stayed at his shoulders.

"You wouldn't believe what skills you can pick up when traveling," she said lightly and he felt her breath tickle his ear. He leaned back more to be in as much contact as possible and just started to relax when a knock came at the door.

"Go away," Cloud murmured, lost in Tifa's touch and not caring about anything else.

"It could be important, Cloud," she reasoned, and was met with his soft "So?"

Tifa couldn't help smiling at how childish he could be but it never bothered her, it brought back memories of the Cloud she knew growing up; the little boy next door who would wait to walk with her to wherever she was going.

Neither had a chance to reply as Marlene impatiently came in and asked, "Cloud, can I have my ducky back? Denzel said…"

She drifted off as she took in Tifa and Cloud's compromising position, not that Marlene would know that but still, children aren't stupid. Marlene knew that _something_ was going on between her two guardians. She could see it in the look and change in attitude that came over Cloud whenever Tifa walked in the room; likewise with Tifa and her gaze that could never leave Cloud's blue eyes. They were _perfect_ for each other; they just needed time to figure that out. With that in mind, Marlene said a quick 'never mind," and left the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Cloud glanced back at Tifa and she just shook her head, letting out a sigh of relief that that was over. It could have been worse; they could have actually been caught _doing _something. Still, this had moved beyond childish fun and that was partly Tifa's fault, she had all but thrown herself at Cloud tonight and she was somewhat ashamed. It was just that he looked so _good_ in bubbles and his blond hair was so damp and soft that she had the urge to touch it. She shifted behind Cloud and tried to put some comfortable distance between his warm body and her racing heart but was stopped by Cloud's quiet voice, so full of confusion that she had to look at him.

"Where are you going?" He tried to keep his tone light but a little bit of the hurt he felt crept in. He could never fake anything around Tifa, she just knew him too well, and sometimes it was annoying.

She looked at him pointedly as she said, "Over there, on my side of the tub."

"But why? I don't mind sharing my side." He could feel his grin growing as she replied. "I bet you don't, but don't you think we've done enough?"

"Nope."

She stayed on her side of the tub, so inviting and alone that Cloud couldn't help but move towards her. She visually stiffened as he approached, but he was going to make her relax whether she wanted to or not. She had helped him, now it was his turn to help her.

"I'm serious, Cloud. I don't want Marlene getting the wrong idea."

"About what?" he stopped, clearly puzzled. _What exactly was she getting at?_

"Well…us."

"And how would she be confused about that?" he was joking but he knew Tifa was over reacting, she had nothing to worry about. He continued to move towards her, undeterred by her semi-serious remark. All he wanted was to make her doubt go away, and being closer would help.

"Oh, I don't know. The constant flirting might be a start." It was banter but still held truth and he knew she was trying to stay calm. He was right in front of her now, and placed his well defined arms on each side of the tub behind her, effectively pinning her there.

"Flirting?" he asked quietly, turning his mako eyes onto her and seeing her tension slip. He brushed away a few strands of her hair, grazing her cheek with his wet fingers in the process and was rewarded with the pleasant chill running through her body to his. Tifa was unable to suppress a gasp as Cloud moved his fingers on to her mouth, tracing her lips.

She didn't have anywhere to go but she didn't care, she was incapable of rationality as her senses were on pleasant overload with his soft touch. His damp hair hung loosely about his face with highlights catching in the candlelight, framing the cheekbones and enhancing his already unbelievably blue eyes. The fresh clean scent of him above the soapy bubbles mixed with everything else made it a wonder why they were still so close and yet not completely touching.

Cloud seemed to move closer, now barely an inch between their faces, his breath mingling with hers and tingling her face; it was driving her mad with desire. Tifa could barely control herself as Cloud just stayed in place, so close and yet not close enough, tempting her to make the first move. Her body shook with the force to stay put, to not give into this longing to kiss him until she could no longer breathe and her voice betrayed her as the words escaped her lips.

"Cloud, please…"

He needed no more invitation as he finally closed the distance with his lips pressing against hers, tentative at first as if not wanting to lose complete control but growing bolder as she opened her mouth willingly, coaxing his tongue with hers.

Tifa's soft moan thrilled Cloud as he brushed his tongue against hers, pulling himself closer still. He had her pressed against the porcelain tub and kept her there, not wanting to lose any contact as his hands explored her body freely. Tifa locked her arms around his neck, lifting herself and giving him more access to her back which he took fully advantage of by tracing the waistline of her suit bottoms before moving up her back and stopping at the strings of her top. He fingered it playfully and he could feel her heart beating wildly with the motion, not wanting him to stop by any means. Cloud slid his hands along the sensitive skin just below her top and along her ribs as his hands crept along to her chest. His hand slid under the stretchy material to gently cup her breast, running the thumb in slow tantalizing circles around her nipple until it peaked. The friction of the movement caused Tifa to breathe in sharply as she reflexively arched her back, giving him more access to do whatever he wanted .

Tentatively, Cloud removed his hand with much will power and she whimpered involuntarily, missing his touch and wriggling until he caught her eyes with his own, searching in those hazel orbs for permission. She took Cloud's hands and moved them to the ties at her back, guiding him in removing the bothersome piece of fabric, and that was all the response he needed. His breath hitched at the sight of her, his hands finding themselves once again upon her ample chest.

He forced himself to move on to the waistband of the bottoms to her suit, teasing her in the most unfair way when she was most vulnerable to him. Tifa twisted as Cloud's wet fingers trailed along the sensitive skin, his tongue darting in and out of her mouth only adding to her building pleasure. He finally loosened the strings and used one hand to pull at her bottoms while the other trailed its way past her hips and down her leg, causing her legs to flex in response.

He was practically on top of her and she could feel his arousal against her leg, rigid and pulsing slightly against her inner thigh. Tifa didn't know how much more she could take of this taunting and so she moved her hands from there they had been tangled in Cloud's hair to his shoulders and traced her fingernails lightly along his ribs and abs until she reached the sensitive skin between his legs and pelvis. His sharp intake of breath turned into a moan as she kept trailing the path of his hips and he stiffened, fully erect and trying to hold on.

His breath came out raggedly as he braced himself above her. "I don't think I can take much more teasing, Tifa." She nodded her head in agreement, words escaping her as he fully removed the obstacle left of the bottoms and traced his fingers above her opening, sliding suggestively with her wetness besides the water. Her body moved closer, arching in response, ready and waiting to feel him inside of her.  
"Please, Cloud, I need you," she practically begged in panting tones. He finally placed himself at her entrance, sliding his way into her and driving a gasp from her lips as he did this oh so slowly, her muscles quivering with the force.

Tifa clung to him, grasping his shoulders and slightly digging her nails into his back, effectively exciting him as she felt the tub slide along her back and the water supporting her body covered them intimately where they connected. He reached the end of his shaft and paused fully inside her before slowly pulling himself back and repeating the process.

Tifa spread her legs farther, opening herself as much as possible while feeling the thrilling rush of water play at the sides of her opening before being filled with Cloud once again. He continued to move, going faster and plunging deeper with each thrust until they were rocking in the tub, her back sliding along the porcelain and adding to her growing pleasure. Cloud thrust until he could hold it no longer and released; bringing Tifa with him and both rode their orgasm. She felt him shudder as her muscles convulsed fully around him, each wave of pleasure bringing moans and gasps from their lips.

Cloud fell back into the water, on the brink of exhaustion and pullied Tifa with him with the motion, her quaking body resting on top of him. She stayed on his chest, her breath slowing as she listened to his own heartbeat gain a somewhat normal pace. Cloud held her there, not wanting to let go anytime soon an there was really no rush; the children would definitely not come back in after what Marlene had witnessed earlier. Hopefully, they had not heard the noise from the two adults and Cloud was considering this as he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Tifa looked up into his eyes, her own slightly dazed from the fulfillment he had provided her with and then looked at his line of sight. Contently floating by was Marlene's purple rubber ducky, bobbing along what was left of the waves their activities had created. Tifa couldn't help laughing at the bath toy. "Looks like we're not alone."

"Peeping rubber ducky. Off with you now," Cloud replied, sending the ducky on its way to the other end of the tub, away from his Tifa. "She's mine," he added for good measure, making sure the unruly purple squeaky toy didn't get any bright ideas. Her laughter caught his attention and he forced as stern a look possible after that damn bath toy incident. "And what, may I ask, do you find so funny?"

She just looked at him with arched eyebrows; it was so obvious. "You."

He squeezed her quickly before she added, "You're just such a little kid; it's too adorable."

"That's what you love about me," he stated as she lay her head back down.

"Among other things."

He felt himself smile as he stroked Tifa's wet hair, a thought occurring to him.

"We need to buy Marlene a new rubber ducky."

○The End●


End file.
